Who would have thought?
by Jaganshi-Summoner
Summary: Aoshi and Sano are in for a wild ride when they get transported to a house in the real world with two hyper RK fans. Which happen to be women.
1. The beginning of the end

-1I know. It's been more than a year and no updates but summer is here..with nothing for me to do so I'm redoing the series so here's chapter one…Again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and Binks has rights to Bianca and I'm just Cassi so on with the show.

The beginning of the end

Cassi's p.o.v.

It wasn't a normal morning for me. That was the one thing I noticed when I got up this morning..at the god-forsaken hour of 5:20. For one thing I wasn't even sleepy when I woke up, which is something short of a miracle, I didn't daydream in the bathroom, I didn't forget to check on the science project. All in all it was a very good morning.

The science project was a group assignment that I was working on with my friend Bianca It was some kind of chemical that was a joint project between Chemistry and Biology, that our crazy, not-all-there teacher had given us. I was going to pick her up as soon as I left the house anyway. Somehow I had convinced my mom to let me live on my own for a while, staying in an apartment building owned by a friend of my dads. It was pretty cool, being on my own. I could have anyone I wanted over..thus being the case that most of Bianca's stuff had taken up residency.

Getting into my silver and black Grand Vitara. I headed to Bianca's house to pick her up. I pulled infront of her house, and she automatically ran out, her book bag hanging from one shoulder. She was wearing the same thing I was. It was, our school uniform a light blue shirt and a navy blue skirt with the only difference was she was wearing blue Timberlands while I was wearing black.

"Ready," I asked. She nodded and closed the passenger door. "So you staying over tonight again," I asked.

"Of course," she answered, "I'll call my mom after school and tell her. Oh yeah you still have the Rurouni Kenshin set right?" I nodded when she said this.

"YES, I get to watch Sano," she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. -

"I know Sano's cute, but I like looking at someone else," I remarked.

"Aoshi right," she said. She knew me to well.

"Aoshi is so, so, so- I don't even know the word," I said as I pulled into the parking lot at C.AH.S.

After school……….

Bianca, my friends, and I all crowded into the parking lot. Our friends, Michael, Gabriel, Brandon, and Kyle were piling into Brandon's car heading to the dojo. Going to the dojo to see the boys get their asses handed to them was fun but right now, we had better things to do. I only worked on Mondays Wednesdays and Sundays so I had the afternoon off. We climbed into the car and drove to Bianca's house to get her stuff and then headed to Subway to get some food, blazing some Green Day all the way down the hill. Aftter 'Eating Fresh' we took off toward my house, munching on chocolate chip cookies and discussing the homework that we had to do this weekend. When we got to the house we went to check on the experiment or correction, I went to continue our project while Bianca went to put her stuff in my room. When I entered the bathroom we were using for the project, I saw some Sano and Aoshi pictures we were looking at. I started putting the chemicals in the 2nd day phase being extra-careful cause they smelled really funny.

While I was going to pour the chemical in another beaker a tiny drop fell on the pictures. I didn't notice and placed the beaker down in the holder. When I turned around I noticed what had happened.

"Oh great, Bianca's going to kill me,"

I muttered running toward the pictures to see if there was anything I could do to save them. Suddenly a white light surrounded the pictures making me stop short. I started walking backwards until I touched the wall. To say I was scared stiff was an understatement. I heard voices coming from it, somehow the voices coming out of it sounded vaguely familiar. When the light died down two very surprised Rurouni Kenshin characters stood there.

"BIANCA," OO

I screamed at the top of my lungs. The last thing I remembered was two sets of eyes, one ice blue and one brown, staring straight back at me. Then suddenly my whole world turned black.

Bianca's p.o.v.

"What the," I said as I heard Cassi yell from the bathroom. I pulled open the door and saw a sight that surprised the hell out of me. There on the floor was my friend out cold. Standing over her was the kodachi master of Rurouni Kenshin and

"SANO." OO -

They turned around to find me standing in the doorway, my mouth gaping. Suddenly, faster than even Kenshin could move I was around Aoshi and Sano poking them to make sure they were real. Suddenly Aoshi's hand shot out and grabbed my own.

"Are you quite finished yet," he asked in a cold voice.

I gulped as I thought of the things Aoshi could do to me with his kodachis.

"Leave her alone," said Sano. "She looks scared to death and that other one just fainted when she saw us." He grabbed Aoshi's wrist and he let go of mine. He then turned his attention to me. "You okay," he asked. All I could do was nod because of the fact that an anime character was talking to me and to add to the fact it was Sanosuke.

"Perhaps we should awaken this one and ask questions when both of you are in a regular state of mind," said Aoshi snapping me out of my phase.

"Right," I said running toward the tub. "Can one of you bring her over here," I asked glancing between Sano and Aoshi. Sighing Aoshi scooped her up and dropped her into the tub. "Sano hold this and don't loose it no matter what," I said handing the extendable showerhead to him. He gave it a weird look and jumped when I turned the water on. I doused the nozzle from Sano and doused Cassi in it. She woke up sputtering and cursing and got out of the tub wringing out her long black/brown hair.

She took in her surroundings and her gaze landed on me. "I wasn't dreaming was I," she asked me. I shook my head negatively.

"We need answers," said Aoshi looking her in the eye. She automatically turned pink.

"At least let me change first," she answered. Stepping out of the room she made her way to the bathroom in her bedroom.

"Come on," I said, motioning for Aoshi and Sano to follow me out of the room. When we got there I closed all windows so no one from outside could see them. I plopped down on the king size bed and motioned Aoshi and Sanosuke to do the same. Aoshi sat on the edge of the bed, while Sano laid down next to me. He let out a whistle as he looked around her room. It was full of Final Fantasy posters. Irvine, Seifer, and Squall from F.F.VIII lined one wall while Zidane and Kuja from F.F.IX lined another. Tidus from F.F.X and Sephiroth from F.F.VII filled up another wall. Paine, Rikku, and Yuna from F.F. X-2 coated the last wall.

Cassi left the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. She stopped short however when she saw them looking at the ceiling. She was about to say something when we heard Aohsi mutter 'what the hell'. Sano looked at him and seeing he was looking at the ceiling decided to do the same. Pictures of Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Youko, Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi coated the entire ceiling, even some overlapping each other. I knew all of them because I had helped her put them up. The collection of Sano and Aoshi pictures in all different sizes captured their attention.

"I take it that's what you want to ask questions about," said Cassi smiling with her hands in the back of her head like Goku. "Alright this is going to be long so why don't you get more comfortable," she said mainly toward Aoshi.

"This is one really big futon," said Sano as he propped himself up on the headboard of the bed.

"This isn't a futon, it's a bed," I said as I started off the explanations.

I combined the chapters and I'm making it better. GO ME..I hope you like it Binx, I'm doing this just for you, right now. So to my readers that still like this fic thanks for sticking around and do press that lovely review button and tell me what you think.

RyuKokoro/Jaganshi Summoner

P.S. check out my websites demonmagic. and bladesummons.free Just don't add any www. ThANKS!


	2. Women with Obsession

-1Ah yes. Chapter 2. Well on it's way as well. Now on with the show.

Well let's just say that you're not in the 18th century anymore," said Bianca.

Sanosuke: OO

Aoshi: --

"You're in the 21st century." I finished for her.

"Then how-," started Sano. He couldn't find the right words to finish his sentence.

"You see," said Bianca, "in this world all you are, are anime cartoons."

"You can ask me anything about Kenshin and the others and I'll answer it," I said turning to Sano whose eyes were a lot wider than usual. " See here," I said showing him one of the box covers of my Rurouni Kenshin DVD set, "you guys are just manga and anime characters in this world." Sano looked like his eyes were going to bulge out of his eyes but Aoshi looked like he needed a little convincing.

"I have a question," said Aoshi. Both of us turned, hoping he wasn't asking what he thought he would. "How did we get here in the first place?"

"Cassi will explain it to you right Cassi," said Bianca pushing me in front of her.

"Traitor," I whispered under my breath. "Well you see," I began, "we were watching pictures of you while we were working on a science project for school. Some of the chemical dropped on the pictures and BAM here you are." I looked at them to see their reaction hopefully it would be a good one.

"So where are we going to stay," asked Sano obviously needing to freeload with people once again.

"With us of course," I said quickly. There was no way I was going to let a real Sanosuke and Aoshi out of my sight like that. And even if we let them go, kami above only knew what type of chaos and destruction they would create. They would be lost all alone in the world, with no one to love them, care for them, cherish them, and for more Sano than Aoshi, feed them.

"Yeah," chimed in Bianca who had once again graced the room with her presence. "You could use some of Cassi's brother old clothes."

"If I could find them, or if he even left any here after he left. But it's better than nothing." I mean if they wanted to run around in the buff that's up to them but my poor heart wouldn't be able to stand the site, but I wouldn't be able to look away. o o

"I'm hungry," said Sano out of the blue. Telling Bianca to take the boys in the kitchen, I headed to the closet to rummage through for any old clothes that my big bro might have left there. After finding something suitable I entered the kitchen where Bianca was explaining the concept of a microwave and an electric stove.

An hour later……….

Bianca had decided to try to teach the guys how to cook some basic things from 'our world' as she's the better teacher, as I usually burn water. Aoshi picked up on the modern day technology quite quickly but we all know Sano sometimes needs a helping hand. Fact is his cooking wasn't that much better than mine. And we decided to give up after he almost blew us up with the microwave.

"Don't worry Sano. It happens to everybody."

"Yeah, but I think I should have known to take the package out of the macrorave after it caught fire."

"Yeah but…hey everybody makes mistakes."()

Bianca took charge of the kitchen once again, and cooked us a very wonderful meal of tuna fish casserole, wherein both Oniwaban and fighter-for-hire refused to eat any until we ate it first.

"I can't believe that you believe that we would try to kill you. I mean really if we wanted you dead we would have locked you up in the basement, taken a machete, and lobbed your heads off, or we would have ALLOWED Sano to blow himself and YOU up..I mean REALLY."

Sano: OO

Aoshi:

Bianca:--..you get used to it.

We decided after eating that we should at least do our homework (ugh). Aoshi looked over my shoulder as I did my history. "The world has changed a lot," he observed as he looked at the information on Victorian period England I was working on.

"If you want, it has some books around the place that you might be interested in," I said pointing to a stack of books in the corner. He nodded and up from his position on the bed. Glancing over on the floor I saw Bianca was sitting down on the floor with Sano behind her. He had his chin resting on her shoulder while she was explaining electricity. It didn't take a genius to see she was trying hard not to blush.

"Hmm, hmm," Sano was muttering while Bianca was explaining everything. "But what is it used for," he asked. She simply got up and walked over to the ceiling fan and pulled both the strings. Sano whistled as he looked at the fan and the light bulbs.

After homework……

I retrieved the clothes that I had found and returned to see Bianca explaining the two fighters how plumbing works. I tossed some clothes to Aoshi and pushed him into the bathroom. A couple of minutes later he called out for some help. He was dressed only in his pants and it took some control to not turn into a cherry while gazing at his battle-scarred chest. drool

"What's wrong," I asked. All he did was point to the tub. Instead of the water shooting from the showerhead it was coming from the spout at the bottom. "You turned the wrong knob," I said reaching into the tub to turn it the opposite direction. Unfortunately, I didn't move fast enough and I got soaked from the showerhead. When I turned to Aoshi I swore I saw a tiny smile of his face.

"Let's just forget about that shall we," I asked Aoshi who nodded and handed me a towel. "Thanks," I said and strolled out the bathroom drying my hair for the second time that day. After I finished I sent Bianca with Sano to the other bathroom in case he needed help. (she stood outside the door ) When they came out they were practically wearing the same thing. Aoshi was wearing black sweat pants, with a white shirt while Sano was wearing gray pants. Shortly after Bianca and I went to take a bath. We came out to find a thankfully intact room with Aoshi on one side and Sano on the other. After brainstorming for a while on their presence here, we realized that they're appearance in our dimension didn't change a thing in theirs. It was like their were two Sanos and two Aoshis.

While we were asleep, however, two powerful males were not. Sano and Aoshi, who had decided to share a room rather than sleep on the couch in the living room, were up discussing their fate. "It's strange, bizarre, and REALLY strange. Any idea how we can get back."

"Not one Sagara. That's if we CAN get back. These women brought us here, and they seem that they have no clue on how to return us from whence forth we came. It would seem that we would be staying here for a while."

"Hmm.. I'd really miss home..BUT I can't complain about the accommodations now can I." Sano bounced on the bed a bit more, enjoying it's bounciness.

"Sanosuke..Go to sleep."

"But…"

"Now."

"Good-night"

Second chapter-done.. The third should be finished shortly.

RyuKokoro/JaganshiSummoner


	3. Getting used to the world little by litt...

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter. 4

Bianca's p.o.v.

"Aaah," I screamed as I saw the time. Next to me on one side, Sano jumped awake immediately. On my other side jumped up mumbling but screamed when she saw what time it was. Next to her, Aoshi had sprung up and grabbed his kodachi.

"What's wrong," yelled Sano over our screaming.

"We're late," I yelled back. Both of us bolted from the giant king sized bed of Cassi's and into a bathroom. We had showered, brushed our teeth, washed our faces, and put on our uniform in record time. Zooming from the bathroom we put on our shoes and grabbed a brush and ran it through our hair. We were ready, but soon remembered two important people. Sano was staring at us with wide eyes, which was quite funny without his headband. Aoshi on the other hand had an eyebrow raised.

"Look whatever you do, don't leave the house," said Cassi writing down something on a piece of paper. "Here's our cell phone numbers. If something happens call us okay." She was more saying this to Aoshi whom she had taught how to use the phone. "One more thing, don't answer the phone alright." They nodded. We had grabbed the keys and were about to leave when Sano said something.

"What do we eat, you don't want us to cook because we might burn down the house." Suddenly one of my brilliant ideas took place. I ran to the kitchen and took out the milk from the fridge and two bowls and spoons from the cabinet. I set them on the table and ran back and took up a box of cereal.

Placing it next to the milk I said, "Take cereal for breakfast and lunch and we'll bring home something when we get back from school okay." They nodded yet again as we ran outside and jumped into the Grand Vitara.

On the way to school we had stopped and picked up something to eat. "Imagine if I didn't wake up," I asked as we pulled into the parking lot. We pulled into the space next to Omari's raven Caddilac and Akio's red wine Envoy.

"Well we could have just stayed home," she answered.

Back at home………….

"Hey this is pretty good," said Sano as he reached for the box of cereal yet again. Shaking his head Aoshi turned back to the book her was reading over breakfast. Somehow Sanosuke had gotten him hooked on video games mainly fighting or R.P.G.(roleplaying game). He was currently reading the strategy guide from Final Fantasy VIII. "Aoshi," asked Sano, "Have you seen that thing of Cassi's, um the G.B.A."

"On the counter," Aoshi answered as he rose from the table and went to see if he could get the game to work.

We arrived home with pizza to find Aoshi and Sano-chan sitting on the floor playing Final Fantasy VIII. Sanosuke was playing the game while Aoshi had the guide on his lap and was giving him advice. "Hey guys we could use some help." They paused the game and took the boxes as we came to the door. After saving, they followed us to the table.

"What is this stuff," said Sano poking at the box.

"It's called pizza," I answered and took out a slice for him. He stuffed a piece of it in his mouth and as soon as he was finished he promptly stuffed the rest down his throat. I laughed and pointed to his face. "You have cheese stuck all over your face," I told him and reached up and took it from his face and went to throw it away in the garbage. What I missed though was seeing Sano blush and Cassi who had just come in catch Aoshi's eye and wink at him with an evil smirk on her face.

After dinner……….

"Hey," we looked from packing our bags to Sano who had called us. "Can one of you PLEASE help me with this game," he called holding up Legend of Dragoon.

"Bianca, will help you with that right," said Cassi. I nodded because I would be able to spend time with Sano-chan.

"Oi Aoshi," called Cassi. He looked up from the F.F VIII strategy guide he was reading. "You want help with this thing, I'm a master at the game." She took his answer as yes because he headed to the bedroom where the Playstation 2 was being kept.

Next day……………..

It was raining when Cassi and I got home. We raced into the house at break neck speed. We quickly looked the doors, turned on the lights and closed all the windows. Aoshi and Sano had come outside to see what the commotion was about. I gave them last minute instructions: "Do not answer, do not open the door." Aoshi was about to talk when someone knocked on the door calling for Cassi. I turned to her to see that her eyes were glazed over like she had a fever.

Sorry I took so long with the chapter. I had it written up but my mom misplaced it when she was cleaning. I had Aoshi like F.F VIII because in a way he reminds me of Squall. They're both quiet, antisocial, and you listen when they talk.


	4. Illnesses and playing mom

I wrote this chapter, but I have no idea what I did with it. I have to go and write it over so that it goes with what I have written already. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Oh yeah and to Kay'est, please don't be mad I changed the story a little to put my new object of bashing in. Don't worry the end will be the same.

Who would have thought? Chapter 5

Aoshi's p.o.v.

"Cassi, I know you're in there open up. You too Bianca." The voice was obviously male and by the looks of the girls' faces, it was an unwanted male. I moved to go and open the door to get rid of him when Bianca who was closer to me shook her head. It was a while until the voice stopped and the person left. I turned to Cassi for some sort of information.

"That was my cousin, Alberto, he wanted to come over to play video games. We told him that we weren't in the mood but he barely takes no for an answer. We didn't exactly feel all that in school today, so we wanted to come home to rest." When I looked at her, I knew that she wasn't lying. Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks were flushed and she was shaking. I turned to Bianca and saw practically the same symptoms.

"Go and change." Sanosuke turned to me as I made that remark. Cassi and Bianca nodded and trudged into the bathrooms. "They're ill. When they come out, send them to bed." He nodded and I went to the kitchen to find some tea. There were some boxes with little bags of tea in it. Thankfully, it had directions on the box. I had two cups made by the time I heard the bathrooms door close. I still hadn't gotten used to not having sliding doors. I entered the bedroom to see both of the girls beneath the quilts with Sano lying between them.

"Hey wake up, little kiddies," said Sano shaking Bianca up and then Cassi.

"I'm not a little kid," said Bianca making a feeble attempt to punch Sanosuke. He grabbed her fist and helped her to sit up on the bed. Cassi had already gotten up and taken the cup of tea from my hand. She made a face as she took her first sip.

"Drink it," I said handing the other cup to Bianca. She frowned at the smell of the tea but seeing my face she immediately gulped down some of the bitter liquid. After finishing the cups, I sent them both back to bed to rest. Sanosuke and I went into the living room, living the two girls to try and recover.

Next morning……….

I woke up to the smell of smoke coming from the kitchen. Sanosuke was in there taking something out of the microwave. That something was wrapped in foil. "You idiot, you're not supposed to put any type of metal in the microwave." He looked at me with that annoying dumb look on his face.

"My bad, oh well it' shot anyway." I shook my head at his stupidity. I turned around to go to the bedroom when I saw Bianca coming down from the bedroom. She was wearing the oversized shirt she had on the night before. "Your shouting woke her up." I heard Sanosuke's voice behind of me and felt his petty glare on my back. I rolled my eyes and held Bianca up when she started to stumble. I turned to the rooster and he came to me and picked Bianca up and carried her to the bedroom. Sighing, I turned back, got the food and followed them to the bedroom.

I sat next to the still sleeping Cassi and looked at Sano who was feeding Bianca. She had a sore throat and a fever. They must have gotten sick in the rain yesterday. I turned to Cassi who had gotten worse during the night. Her breathing was heavy and she hadn't awakened yet. "How has she been," asked Bianca taking a sip of water. I told her of the comatose girl condition and her eyes widened. "This is bad, Cassi has asthma and her condition could get really bad." Asthma must have been a new type of disease because I've never heard anything like it before. When Bianca told me what it was, I quickly turned around to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and groggily tried to sit up. She fell back down but I carefully propped her up. She began to cough badly so I grabbed the glass of water and handed it to her. She looked really pale. Taking it in to consideration, I sent both of them to take a nice hot bath. They both emerged wearing pajamas even though it was around ten o'clock in the morning. Even though Bianca had her thick pajama top on she was shivering. It was dark blue with white star bursts (like how Hiei's star burst on his hair is). Cassi on the other hand was wearing the pajama top open to show the rather small shirt that went with the pajamas. The tops were black with aqua flames. The pants were aqua with black flames surrounding the foot. "It is sooo hot," murmured Cassi as she moved to take off her pajama top.

"Leave it on," I ordered, "if you don't you'll most likely regret it later. Don't worry you'll feel better in a little while."

"Yep just leave it to me I'll take great care of both of you," said Sanosuke. I looked on as Cassi attached himself to my arm. Even Bianca started to move in my direction. "Sheesh how come I don't get that kind of attention."

"You know we love you Sano," said Bianca in her weak voice. He cracked a small grin as he put his arm around her shoulder and dragged her to the bedroom stating that she needed her rest.

"Come on," I said tugging on her French braid making her follow me back into the room.

Finished. I was wondering when I would be finishing that chapter. I'm taking a whole bunch of changes now, but it shouldn't take that long to change. I'm completely tired at the moment so I'm not going to leave much of a note except to like always please review.


	5. Bruises and ice packs

I don't remember if I made a disclaimer for the last chapter but if I didn't here's on for both chapters.

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other things that show up in here except Cassi, I don't even own Bianca.

Chapter 6 Sano's p.o.v.

I watched as the girl slept using my chest as a pillow. After Aoshi and Cassi came in, we talked a little and the two girls fell asleep. Suddenly, Bianca woke up, kicking Cassi who was practically attached to a sleeping Aoshi in the process. "Morning, " she said stretching out, narrowly missing my head.

"Goodnight," I responded because it was 6:45 in the night. A grumbling Cassi detaching herself away from Aoshi who was also getting up interrupted us.

" You two seem to be feeling better," observed Aoshi. He looked over both of them with a keen eye. They both nodded like children when they got they had just gotten their favorite gifts. I raised my eyebrow. It wasn't like them to act this cheery or was it a side of them I hadn't gotten to know yet.

"Hey, I got an idea." Out of the blue, Bianca had zoomed off the bed and sat up completely straight. " Let's watch the whole series of Rurouni Kenshin." Before me and Aoshi could respond Cassi started up on us as well.

"Yeah, I'll go get some popcorn." She got off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Popcorn?" asked Aoshi voicing my thoughts.

"You'll see," was Bianca's only reply.

"HAHAHAHA," I laughed until I almost fell of the bed. We were watching the first episode. It was the beginning where Kenshin first met missy. I knew the rurouni was a bit of a wuss, but I didn't know he was that much of a wuss. I was sitting down at the top of the bed resting on the headboard. Bianca was sitting next to me, her arms hugging me and her head was resting on my shoulder.

Cassi was lying down with Aoshi behind her. His arm was dropped around her waist. Soon the episode with Sanosuke came up I felt Bianca position herself so could get a better view. "This is the day I first met Kenshin," I said. We watched as I took the job from Gohei and got beaten by Kenshin.

"I take it you never fixed your Zanbatou," said Aoshi turning to face me. I nodded then pointed to the screen when the episode with Jinei appeared.

"I never found out what happened to Kurogasa," I said as I watched the police chief tell us about the deaths. "Finally," I said positioning Bianca on my lap so I could see better.

" I think you should sit up for this fight," I heard Cassi tell Aoshi. He complied by sitting up and resting her next to him. It was about time Ice Man got a little soft.

"Battousai," muttered Aoshi as he looked at the amber-eyed Kenshin fight. "He's good," he said. He turned to Cassi suddenly and jerked the pajama jacket off of her to see a bad purple bruise on her back. "What's this," he asked turning her around so he could see her back better.

"I got it during Physical Education class," she told him.

"You should be more careful you could have gotten badly hurt," he said shaking her as he turned off the Playstation 2 and TV.

  "It's not her fault," said Bianca as she started to unbutton the first two buttons. "See, I have one toom" she said showing them a smaller bruise on her collar bone. This caught my attention. I gently touched it and she winced so I withdrew my hand.

   "I'll go get some ice," I said getting up. I wonder who had done that to them. Whoever had done it, did it on purpose. When I found the person, they were definately getting Futai no Kiwamied. I also had a feeling that Aoshi would probably stick a kodachi down his throat, maybe two.

I arrived back in the bedroom to find another Bakumatsu going on. Bianca was standing in a cornor while Aoshi was wrestling with Cassi. It looked like he was trying to stop her from running off the bed. Pillows and sheets were scattered around the area. "Umm," I said to get their attention. Aoshi loosed her as she ran to me, grabbed an ice pack and locked herself in teh bathroom. "She has another bruise but she doesn't want to show it to me," said Aoshi getting up. "Speaking of which," he turned to Bianca, "who did that to you."

"Well," said Bianca as she took an ice pack from me. "Um."

"It's all right Binks. I want to see that homocidal teacher dead anyway," said Cassi from the bathroom.

"Binks?" I asked.

"Homocidal??" said Aoshi.

Sorry it took so long. I guess i was a bit lazy lately. Sorry please forgive me. -


	6. Sano and Aoshi go toSchool!

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything else that is mentioned in this fic except Cassi.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Bianca is currently threatening me, because she doesn't get to read about her Sano so I'll continue.

Chapter 7

Cassi's p.o.v.

"Binks is my nickname and the homicidal teacher is our new teacher, Mr. Ronhi. He's the one that's been doing this," I heard Bianca say. I pressed the ice closer to the bruise ad winced. I was realy sore. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Bianca, go and check on the chemical. It should be going into the next phase soon." I called from inside the bathroom. I heard her leave the room and I slowly came out. Aoshi and Sanosuke turned to look at me as I sat down on the bed. The phone rang and I heard Bianca answer it. A few minutes later she entered the room looking downcast. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go back home, but I can come back on Monday. My mom's coming for me," she answered.

"You don't live here?" asked Sano. She shook her head and explained that she was just sleeping over. "Oh well, it's just going to be me, Cassi, and Ice Man then." He cracked a forced smile. She smiled sadly back at him and went to gather her stuff.

A brown Blazer pulled up to the house and blew the horn. Running outside, Bianca called out, "bye Cassi, guys." In return I shouted out.

"See ya Shamus," When she left I turned back inside to Sanosuke and Aoshi. Together they said one word.

"Shamous?" I laughed at started to explain.

"You people have some weird names," said Sano, raiding through the fridge…..again. I shook my head at him and turned back to Aoshi who was lying down on the couch.

"You okay," I asked. He nodded than got up and started sharpening his kodachis. I didn't need to read minds to know what Aoshi was thinking. Various ways of killing and torture of a certain gym teacher were going through his head.

Monday morning……

A week-end alone with Sanosuke and Aoshi was….interesting. They got into some fights ending with either Sano growling walking from Aoshi, Aoshi's kodachi on Sano's throat, and then it and the time I got so pissed off that I did something that had happened to me all week. I doused them both with the hose. I was about to leave, grabbing my keys, when a teal Grand Cherokee pulled up by my house. Recognizing Bianca's car, I ran out of the house, calling to the two fighters who were unknowing to me working together, on getting rid of a certain sensei.

"Take out Hollywood, and I want to hear the woodwinds play from the beginning to the second ending," said my band teacher, Ms. Donadelle. Sitting up next to Luben, we joined our stands together to put all four pages of the music on. Looking around I saw that Omari and Theron on their Alto Saxes had done the same thing, as did Akio on his Tenor. Right before we were going to play, I swore I saw a flash of brown and blue outside. They wouldn't have—nah. After playing all four pages back and front we were finally given a break. While the guys and I had symphonic Band. Bianca had Graphic Arts. I shook my head to get the feeling that someone was watching me out of it.

With the guys…..

"BRRRIING," the bell echoed in Sano's and Aoshi's head making them grind their teeth together. "What the hell is that thing for," asked Sano rubbing his ears. "Aahm" he cried as Aoshi grabbed him and dove behind a building. Dozens of children poured out from rooms throughout the buildings. "What the hell," said Sano.

"Go call your woman," said Aoshi pushing Sano forward.

"I don't have a woman," countered Sano.

"Don't play dumb go and talk to her," he said pushing Sano in the direction Bianca had taken thankfully in a deserted hallway.

"Alright," he said and jumped up on to the ledge and ran keeping up with the quick speed she was walking. "Bianca," she ignored him. "Bianca," she ignored her again. "Bianca god dammit," eh said grabbing onto her ponytail.

"Aah," she shouted and did the first thing she though of. BAM. Bianca's fist connected with Sanos' cheek. "Yow," then saw who it was. "What the hell is your face made of steel," she asked as Aoshi came up behind him. "Wait, what are you guys doing here in the first place." "Long story," was his only answer.

With me….

I turned the corner heading to my J.R.O.T.C. class. Both Bianca and I had it together just like Math, Science, History, English, Animation, and the dreaded class after this one, gym. I stopped short when I saw Bianca talking to Aoshi and Sanosuke, "What the hell do you think you're doing," I asked. I was interrupted however when Major Ridgeway called us over to get dressed. "Stay hidden," I tald them then turned back and quickly added, "no peeking." Aoshi simply nodded while Sanosuke smirked.

Bianca p.o.v.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," asked Aoshi as eh looked at Sano sneaking toward the lockers.

Knowing that it was useless to lie, Sano decided to fess up, "I was going to go and peek just because they said not to." Surprisingly, Aoshi didn't stop him but if one listened well enough you could hear the ninja whisper something under his breath.

"Don't blame me when you get hurt"

The street fighter walked into the locker room, timing his steps so no one would notice him. Being invisible had its advantages. He found the lockers we were in but realized that we had finished dressing. He tried to get outside quick enough, but to no avail. We dragged him outside and well you don't want to know what we did to him. We watched as eh staggered up to the tree Aoshi was laying down in. "Why didn't you help," he asked hoisting himself onto the tree despite his injuries..

"I prefer to say out of such things," he said with a smirk on his face. We smirked as well walking on to the field wearing our camouflage pants and brown shirts.

After J.R.O.T.C.

"That looks like a rough," said Sano as he walked in the middle of me and Cassi.

I nodded as I looked at Cassi's worried face, "What's wrong," asked Aoshi. She shook her head negatively and continued walking. I knew what was wrong. Out of all the students, Mr. Ronhi picked on Cassi the ostjust because she had asthma.

"Hello ladies," said Felix. He was a friend of ours but loved to flirt. He put his arms around each of our shoulders not even glancing at Sanosuke and Aoshi. He pressed us closer to him while we tried to get away. He kept on talking about how he was the greatest until I lost my cool.

"Felix, leave us alone before I pound you into the wall,"

"Feisty" he said smiling at us that was all it took. Sano grabbed him by the back of his shirt and flung him over the side of the two-story up railing. I turned around and saw that Aoshi was about to do something as well but Sano beat him to it.

Suddenly, I noticed that Aoshi had disappeared. "Um, have any of you seen Aoshi," I asked getting Cassi's attention. They both shook their heads but somehow I knew that Sano was hiding something. When we got to the gym, we were surprised to see that Mr. Ronhi wasn't there, surprised but please. We waited and waited until a substitute came in and informed us that he was 'detained.' He couldn't give us work because the psychotic teacher hadn't lift any, giving us a free last period. Seconds later, Aoshi sneaked in through the slightly open door.

"Where were you?" asked Cassi looking up from the Pre Calculus she was doing.

"Taking a walk," he answered calmly. We both raised our eyebrows and stared at each other in confusion. I turned to Sano with a suspicious look on my face.

"Something tells me you had something to do with Mr. Ronhi's absence," I asked him. I looked at him as he glanced at Aoshi, who smirked.

"You know us to well," answered Sanosuke. Cassi looked up from her work and turned to Aoshi. A look of understanding crossed her features, I understood now; Aoshi didn't go to take a walk.

"Did you kill him," asked Sano, he looked pretty downcast that he didn't get a piece of him.

"Unfortunately, all I did was the tie him up and gagged his sorry behind," answered the Oniwaban. He seated himself next to Cassi and looked over her shoulder at the Trig.

"Oh yeah," I said, "You need to help me with my Trig," I settled down on the area next to her with Sano next to me. Cassi started to explain and I hurried and finished the work before soccer practice started.

I really combined two chapters in one for this chapter. I think I'll be doing this from now on. Cheers Binks.

Jaganshi-Summoner


	7. Soccer Practice

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Bianca.

Chapter 8

Aoshi's p.o.v.

We walked along the field to a corner where we would be in the shade. Cassi had marching band practice while Bianca had soccer. I glanced over at Sanosuke who was looking at Bianca do her warm up. "Keep your ecchi thoughts to yourself." I said hitting him in the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, and what about her," he said pointing to Cassi who was doing stretches. I felt my face grow hot. No, Aoshi Shinomori Does Not Blush. "Ice Man's blushing," yelled Sano. "It's the end of the world." That comment bought another slap to his head. "Hey look they're starting," said Sanosuke getting my attention. Sure enough soccer practice had started.

"Woo hoo go Bianca," yelled Sano as she took the ball and ran off to her team's side of the field. "Hey look, Cassi's starting as well." I turned to the other side of the field to see them line up. She was standing next to a boy about her age. "BAND ATTENTION" yelled the girl who was supposed to be in charge. They did something in unison, and went back to their regular positions. I glanced back over to find them doing some type of routine. "C.A.H.S. Marching Hawks," they yelled they went back and then forward and then jumped on each foot saying "1,2,3, 1,2,3, 1,2,3. Suddenly they started marching lifting their legs high. They would say 1,…4,..7, line and then every time they said line they would turn their head to the side.

"Yeah goal," yelled Sanosuke knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned back to the other side of the field, to see Bianca block a shot and take one of her own.

"They're very dead set on being the best," I said. Sano looked at me and turned to Cassi. Anyone can see that she was one of the best players out there. They had started playing their instruments now. Practice passed quickly with everyone having fun with the exception of the band students who had to do push ups because someone wouldn't stop laughing coughLubencough.

After practice…

Cassi went over to Bianca after putting her instrument in the case. Most of the students were gone already so it was safe for us to join them. As we walked toward them we saw a boy with the same uniform as Bianca walk up to join them. "Hello ladies, and where are we going this afternoon," he said. Okay this guy was already pressing his luck.

"Home, Kashurn, we're tired okay, bye," said Cassi dragging Bianca by the wrist as she walked away.

"Hold on how about we all go movies tonight." I barely registered Sanosuke's hand on my shoulder.

"Please," he grabbed her hand. Sanosuke had to hold me back; the kid was going to get beat up.

"Kashurn, NO, now do you want my fist to connect to your jaw," I heard Cassi tell him.

"See that's what I like about you so feisty and fiery," That was it.

I have to go now because the bell just rang in school so bye.


End file.
